Salem Academy
by Siriusly Ironic
Summary: After the war ended and with Hogwarts in repair Wizards and Witches shipped off to find places to stay and work. Seven of them just so happened to end up in America. Salem Massachusetts to be exact. Welcome to Salem Academy, where there are more than just Wizards and Witches about. An OC story that I dreamed up, give it a chance and I hope you'll enjoy. SB/SS DM/HP RW/HG RL/OC


_** This is an OC story that started out as a very weird dream I had. The main couples are Sirius x Severus, Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione, and Remus x OC. I know most people don't like OC x characters stories but it's just something I've been wanting to write and I hope you guys will enjoy. Well, here it goes.**_

**I own nothing but the OC's, and the Academy. All Harry Potter characters belong to the beautiful and talented J. K. Rowling.**

**Word Count: 2,959**

**Pairings: Sirius/Severus, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, and Remus/OC**

**Rating: T, Will go up in later chapters**

**Written by: Siriusly Ironic**

**Inspired by: My weird dreams and twisted pervy mind**

**I have no beta so all mistakes are my own, enjoy.**

The war was over, lives were unfortunately lost and a sanctuary unfortunately destroyed. As Hogwarts fought to rebuild itself the remaining students and staff fought to find a place to go. Some went to Romania, France, Bulgaria or Russia and a select few went to America. To a school known as Salem Academy for the Gifted and Magical. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were the ones to travel there. Minerva McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts was staying to oversee the repairs while the others went in search of jobs and places to stay until it was finished.

The seven of them arrived in America on June 22nd. Seeing as the American school year started in August instead of September. As they walked through the front gates they were met with an older man, not quite as old as Dumbledore had been. "Hello, My name is Jonathan Jacobs. I am the Dean of Salem Academy." "Pleasure to meet you finally, I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Remus said as he motioned to each of them. "It's nice to meet you all at last, please follow me and I will explain our school."

The seven of them followed the Dean up to his office, a large room that had bookshelves lined against the wall, little trinkets and things spread around and a large oak desk sitting in front of a large window. "Please, have a seat." Dean Jacobs smiled pleasantly and waved his hand, causing seven chairs to appear in front of his desk. They each took a seat and waited for the Dean to explain. "I am sure in England you do things much differently. I understand you only have seven years of school and are split by, Houses?" all seven of them nodded.

"Right. Well here, in America, there are twelve grades. First through twelfth. There is also pre-school, pre-k, and kindergarten. These are mainly devoted to teaching the children to read, write, and how to do math. You know, the basic of skills." they all nodded again. "First grade through fifth is devoted to studying the basics of magic, it is taught mainly through text books and teaching wand movements. We call this Elementary school. Sixth through eighth grade is where the actually use of magic comes in. These are basic spells, the simplest that are taught. This is Middle School. And at last, High School, which is here, Salem Academy. Ninth through twelfth. We teach everything from advanced to wandless to nonverbal magic." this created a look of awe on the seven of them.

"That's certainly not taught at Hogwarts." Ron said in amazement. "Oh? I thought this was basic skills that need to be taught. Especially for those who wish to be aurors." Dean Jacobs said, sounding slightly astonished that a school as highly perceived as Hogwarts would not offer this. "Well, let me explain the school to you. Salem Academy accepts all students. Druids, Hybrids, Daywalkers, Elves and Werewolves are all welcome here. So I must say now, if this bothers any of you, I'd have to ask you to leave this moment." No one made a move so the Dean smiled. "Actually, Dean… I myself have Lycanthropy." Remus said shyly.

"We're all colleagues, just call me Jonathan. And not to worry, we have facilities set up for the night of the full moon." Jonathan explained. They were all impressed by this as well, Salem Academy was turning out to be rather, impressive. "Now, further on, the uniforms. Each uniform is identical, a white dress shirt, black blazer with the schools emblem, black dress pants for the boy, black skirt for girls and black dress shoes. Each grade wears a different colored tie though. Green ties are for the ninth graders, gold for the tenth graders, blue for eleventh and red for the twelfth. One of our main rules is to remain in dress code, this is for student safety.

"Another rule is that no magic is to be used outside of classes. If this rule is broken, they will serve detention, if it is repeated they are suspended with a written letter home, and if there happens to be a third offence, they face expulsion. I realize this may seem harsh but rules are rules… The only exception would be on the weekends, during the free time. However. No magic is to be used against another student, same rules apply unless there is serious injury, then there is immediate expulsion." Jonathan shuffled around in his desk drawer and removed some papers. "Contracts," he explained, "If you except the jobs. I will give you a few moments to make your decisions."

It was thirty minutes before the Dean returned but the seven of them had already made their decisions. As Jonathan sat back down behind his desk all of the contracts were returned to him. "We've already signed." Sirius said for all of them, "We except, and can't wait to begin." Remus smiled. Jonathan smiled back, his kind old eyes crinkling. "Great, I will show you to your rooms and then to your classrooms." Each of them stood up and followed the Dean out of the room, he lead them down a few corridors before arriving at a long wing with doors on each side. "Here you are. Since you are the first teachers to arrive, you have the choice of rooms. I suppose most of you are together." Jonathan said, smiling once more.

They turned to face him with surprise. "Come now, I may be old but I haven't lost my touch just yet." with a cheerful laugh he ushered them to choose rooms so he could show them around the school before dinner. Harry and Draco chose a room on the right, a beautiful room, warm brown walls with dark wood furniture and a large bathroom. Hermione and Ron chose a room on the left, it was painted light blue with dark furniture and a large bathroom as well. Sirius and Severus had the hardest time choosing, the two would bicker over the others decision before finally settling on a room on the right as well, a dark green with dark oak furniture, and a large bathroom. The only thing that kept Sirius from complaining too much was the fact that Severus agreed to 'break in the bed later'. That left Remus, who chose a room on the left, a bright, cheerful beige room with dark furniture and a large bathroom as well.

"Now that you are all settled, lets begin the tour." Jonathan lead them all around the school grounds, showing them the different rooms and places, the court yard, and Hermione and Remus' favorite, as well as Severus who wouldn't admit it, all the libraries. Each library was huge, two stories with rows and rows of book shelves, books covering every inch of the walls and little tables spread around for studying and doing homework. There were couches and comfy chairs spread around small little fireplaces for students to come and read.

Next was the classrooms. Jonathan showed Severus where he would be teaching Advanced Potions. It was a much larger classroom than the one he had at Hogwarts. There were tables set up in neat rows with sinks built into the middle of them for washing out equipment and such things. Severus was also pleased to find that he had his own potions lab that was already supplied with ingredients, it was also larger than his previous one. They soon all realized that the classrooms were much larger, Sirius' Advanced Charms classroom was very spacious, as well as Remus' Advance Defense, Hermione's Charm's classroom, Draco's Potions classroom, Harry's Defense and Ron's Care of Magical Creature's classroom.

They were then shown to the Dining Hall. It was set up with a table for the teachers, and then large long tables spread around for the students. It was, as like everything else, spacious and comfortable. "The students will be arriving August 12th." Jonathan told them. "They will have time to move all of their things into their dorm rooms before coming here for the Welcome Back Dinner. Or in the case of the Freshmen, that's the ninth graders, Welcome Dinner." "Are there reprimands for being late?" Severus asked, causing Sirius to roll his eyes. "Not within the first week. Everyone just getting use to their schedule and all. But after that, tardies will be given, if they receive a certain number of tardies they will receive detention." Severus nodded before glaring at Sirius.

"There are four boys I must warn you about." Jonathan told them when they sat down for dinner. They all waited for him to continue. "The Grimm boys. Lucian, Rafe, Daniel and Alexander Grimm. They're all cousins and big… entertainers of the school." "You mean trouble makers?" Severus asked with a slight scowl. "No, no. They don't disrupt things such as lessons… well all the time. They are simply, boys. Lucian and Rafe will both be twelfth graders and Daniel and Alexander, the twins, will be eleventh graders. One of the things I wanted to inform you on was Rafe. He is the only Werewolf enrolled this year, which means he will probably be picked on. In that case, his cousins will act out.

"They are not bad kids, only very protective. Bullying is frowned upon here and if it comes to your attention that a student is being bullied by another student, the instigator is to be sent to my office immediately. I do not tolerate such immature idiocy. I already know it will mainly be the ninth graders. So just keep watch." they all nodded in understanding. "What about the other three? Is there something else we need to know about them?" Hermione asked. "Only that all four of them are extremely bright. So much so that expect them to become easily distracted. Hermione, you, Draco, and Harry wont have to worry about them. They are all in advanced classes. Ronald… well, just be on your toes." Ron swallowed and nodded as Jonathan finished his explanation.

**~Time skip~**

**August 12****th**

Time had flown by rather quickly as the new SA Professors made themselves at home. Before they knew it, it was time for the students to arrive. They all got ready for the Welcome Dinner, filled with both excitement and anxiety. Sirius was forced to almost bind Severus to keep him from taking yet another shower. He also apologized repeatedly for making fun of his hair, repeating over and over how fine Severus looked in his green and black dress robes. Ron was also being eaten by nerves, it seems that the Dean's warning about the Grimm boys had him scared out of his wits. He imagined the most foulest of students, worse than all the Slytherins put together.

Draco, Harry and Remus seemed to be the only calm ones. They were dressed nicely and ready to go while the other four seemed to be taking forever. At last, the last of their group seemed to emerge and they all left for the Dining Hall. They all arrived before the students, sat in their seats at the High Table and waited patiently for the students to file in. It seemed to take forever for all of them to enter and fill the large room, but soon each of the long tables had been filled and the Dean stood to make his speech. Each of them were suddenly nostalgic with the memory of Dumbledore doing just the same thing not years ago…

"Welcome students, welcome. It is so very wonderful to have you all here. It's a pleasure seeing all of you again and seeing some of you for the first time. A message to the Seniors, I know this is your last year here but I must ask that you behave yourselves. There will be plenty of time for celebrations I assure you. Freshmen, a message to you as well. I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior as well. I realize this is all very new. But you are all in High School now and I expect you to act as such.

"With that I'd like to introduce our new teachers, strait from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you all know, they have suffered great losses. I expect that you treat them with the respect they deserve. Please welcome, Professor Severus Snape, your new Advanced Potions teacher, Professor Sirius Black, for Advanced Charms, Professor Remus Lupin, Advanced Defense, Professor Harry Potter, for Defense, Professor Draco Malfoy, for Potions and Professor Ronald Weasley, for Care of Magical Creatures. As always, welcome back Professor Garcia Greene, your Herbology teacher."

There were a few more announcements before Dean Jacobs snapped his fingers and told everyone to enjoy the feast. "Ah, there they are." the Dean told the seven new professors. Once he caught their attention he pointed out four boys who sat laughing with each other. "The dark haired one is Lucian, you could say he's their leader." he discreetly motioned toward a boy with short shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was slim and rather tall, even while sitting down. "The boy next to him, the small one with the red hair is Rafe." he gestured to a small boy with messy auburn hair and bright green eyes, he was skinny and probably only came up to below Lucian's shoulders while standing. "And the last two are Daniel and Alexander, the twins. It's almost impossible to tell them apart. They are completely identical, the only difference being their eyes. They each have one green and one blue, however Alexander's blue eye is on the left and Daniel's on the right. Alexander's green eye is on the right and Daniel's is on the left."

The two known as Daniel and Alexander were also slim and tall but just a few inches shorter than Lucian. Rafe came up to just their shoulders. "So they're the Grimm's?" Ron asked, eyeing them cautiously. "Yes, some of the best boys to attend Salem." As if sensing the others talking about them the four boys all turned at once to look at the teachers table. Lucian smiled at the Dean and gave a small wave while Daniel and Alexander smirked. Rafe simply looked at them with a tired expression before his eyes landed on Remus. He narrowed his eyes slightly as if deep in thought before a look of realization and understanding passed over his features before once again looking tired.

**The Grimms**

"It appears as if I'm not the only Loup-garou this year." Rafe said, his voice quiet with the slightest hint of a Cajun accent. "Really? So who's the new wolf this year Loupie?" Daniel asked, looking around the room with an eager expression. "It's that Professor, Lupin." Rafe told them, picking at a piece of bread Lucian had placed on his plate. Daniel and Alexander both grinned at each other, a mischievous plan already forming in their minds. "Leave his alone." Lucian told them, his voice stern but a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh don't worry boss man-" "-we aren't going to do anything~" Daniel and Alexander said, smirking at each other. Lucian shook his head while Rafe rolled his eyes. "I say we really mess with the red head. He looks so jumpy it's just too much temptation." Alexander grinned brightly as he eyed their new Care of Magical Creature's Professor.

"You're both going to get in trouble if your not careful." Rafe yawned, scowling as Lucian placed some fruit on his plate. "You need to eat." he told the smaller senior simply. "Trouble, dear cousin, is our middle name." the twins said together. Rafe just picked as his fruit while saying, "I thought your middle names were Rae and Richard." Both twins rolled their two-colored eyes and waved a hand as if brushing his comment aside. "Details-" "-details." they each said.

**The Professors**

"I don't like the look of them." Ron commented as he noticed the way the twins kept looking at him. "Oh honestly, relax Ronald. They can't be that bad." Hermione told her boyfriend as she took a bite of chicken. "Well that's easy for you to say, you don't have to teach them." the ginger male said in a shaky voice. "Well well Weasley, scared of two kids?" Draco drawled. "Shut up Ferret." Ron mumbled as he glanced once more at the twins. This was going to be a long year, he just knew it.

_**If you enjoyed the story then let me know by leaving a review, if you didn't you can still leave constructive criticism but please, no flames. I don't flame people's stories so please have respect and don't flame mine. Thank you for all those who've read and gave my story a chance.**_


End file.
